<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's cause a little trouble by GayTendencies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415082">Let's cause a little trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTendencies/pseuds/GayTendencies'>GayTendencies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blind Betrayal, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTendencies/pseuds/GayTendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I went into a feverish haze to write this . Idk what's going on but here y'all go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Deacon (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's cause a little trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thought Deacon had as he was pinned against the wall was 'well I certainly didn't think this was the direction things were going.' But he wasn't really complaining.</p><p>Danse was breathing heavily, hungry eyes piercing his. He looked at Deacon as if he were a meal, and Deacon was living for it.</p><p>"You know what I think?" Danse asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I think I could fuck you. Right here, right now. And you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to stop me."</p><p>Well shit, If that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. </p><p>"I could scream. I could call for help, call for sole." He was sweating now, the tense grip Danse had on  his shoulders tightening.</p><p>Danse responded with a laugh, and then, "No you wouldn't. You couldn't bear to let anyone see you bent over the counter taking it from a brotherhood soldier." Danse's voice was dangerously low. "In fact, I think you'd like it too much to even think about calling for help."</p><p>Who knew Danse had such a dirty mouth? "Ex." </p><p>Danse's eyebrows furrowed "What?"</p><p>"Ex brotherhood soldier."</p><p>And that was all it took before he was spun around and slammed face down into the counter, one arm held behind his back.</p><p>"We're gonna have to see what it takes to get that pretty mouth of yours to stop talking." Danse growled.</p><p>"I don't know, I think you like the sound of my voice--" he was cut off by the sound of his own moaning when Danse grinded against his ass.</p><p>"I see we're off to a good start." </p><p>Deacon looked back when Danse started undoing his belt. His pupils blown wide, hair tussled, face flush. Yup, definitely locking that in the 'save for later' vault of his memory.</p><p>By the time Danse had both their pants down, Deacon had already gone through the trouble of pulling out his 'trusty lubricant' from one of his hidden pockets.</p><p>"Always prepared for anything, huh spy?" Danse breathed</p><p>"Well I'm nothing if not that." </p><p>Danse gave him a grunt in response and grinded on his backside before getting to work, lubing up his fingers and pressing one in.</p><p>Deacon groaned at that, he'd been taken like this before, but god had it been a long time. Too long in his humble opinion. Danse took his time stretching him out, going nice and slow. Which Deacon would've thought charming if he didn't want to be fucked so bad.</p><p>He felt a little more forgiving when Danse started thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them against his prostate every now and again, seemingly whenever he felt like it. Fucking tease. The man was experienced, clearly, which surprised Deacon. The model soldier, Paladin Danse, sleeping with enough people to know his way around a bed? He wondered if any of the relationships were serious, or if they were all just flings. Maybe a couple of one night stands.</p><p>His thoughts came to a stand still when a particularly hard thrust came in contact with his prostate. </p><p>"Fuck, Danse!"</p><p>"Out of your head sunglasses, I can hear you thinking from here." </p><p>'Sunglasses' huh? That was a new one. Danse wasn't usually one to give out nicknames. The fact that he was now the proud owner of one made his heart flutter.</p><p>"God, Danse…"</p><p>"Hm?" He curled his fingers again</p><p>"Please, just--Danse please." He gasped</p><p>Danse gave out a low chuckle "You're going to have to be more specific than that if you want results, I'm afraid." </p><p>"Fuck me.." he breathed.</p><p>"What'd you say? I didn't quite catch that."</p><p>Asshole.</p><p>"I said, fuck me, I want--" He gasped as Danse added a third finger.</p><p>"You want what?" Danse purred.</p><p>Deacon whimpered. Never before has he felt so vulnerable. So defenceless. He'd been able to atleast speak the times he'd had sex before, hell, usually he was the one doing the dirty talk. But none of those people were like Danse. Danse had a presence that demanded attention, and when his attention was on you? Well, that was a rare enough thing to make you want to shut up. He couldn't think of a single clever thing to say, and who could blame him with those thick fingers thrusting in and out of him again.</p><p>"For the love of god, if you don't put your dick in me right now, I might lose my mind."</p><p>"Hm, I don't know… you asking like that doesn't really make me want to do anything." He punctuated that last word with a hard thrust of his fingers, earning a moan from Deacon.</p><p>"Danse, would you please, please, fuck me--"</p><p>Danse pulled his fingers out and Deacon nearly whimpered at the loss before he was being filled with something much more satisfying.</p><p>"Fuuu--" Deacon's mouth dropped open as he let out a long moan, gripping the edge of the counter with his free hand to steady himself.</p><p>When Danse was fully sheathed he let out a long breath. "God, you're so tight." He groaned. "How long has it been since somebody's had you like this?"</p><p>He had to bite his hand to stop from moaning again. Can't give away just how desperate he is for this, now can he? </p><p>"Come on Danse, you know recon's part of my job. Sometimes to get information you have to get a little intimate…" his voice was shakey, but Danse's tightening grip was an indication that his plan was working.</p><p>"I let plenty people fuck me before you. But it didn't always have to be my ass, sometimes they'd fuck my hands, my face, hell I even had one guy fuck my thighs. But they all got to me before you did, Dansey-Wansey."</p><p>Danse growled angrily and thrusted into him again. Hard. "Maybe so, whore. But no one will ever have you like this again. No one but me. Do you understand?" He thrusted again.</p><p>"I-I--" Deacon couldn't even get a word out, Danse's dick was starting to make him delirious.</p><p>"Say it." Danse growled "Tell me you're mine." Danse was pounding into him at a brutal pace now.</p><p>Deacon gripped the counter harder, letting out a whimper.</p><p>"Say it, Deacon." He repeated.</p><p>"I--fuck! I'm yours! I'm yours, Danse."</p><p>"Good." Danse released Deacon's arm so he could pull him up, back flushed against his abdomen. He reached down between his legs to grab hold of Deacon's dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. The thing that sent him over the edge, though, was when Danse bit 2 half crescents into the point between his neck and shoulder.</p><p>If anyone else had been in the room he'd be embarrassed at the fact that his muscles tensed up immediately as he came across his stomach and Danse's hand. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, back arched, as Danse continued to pound into him before finding his release as well.</p><p>They were both breathing heavily when Danse collapsed on top of him, still inside.</p><p>"Well." Deacon laughed "if that's what happens when I piss you off, I've got to do it more often." He said looking back.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat when he saw the way Danse was looking at him. Lids low, pupils so wide they nearly drowned out all the brown of his iris'. The corners of his mouth turned up. He looked… fond. Almost in awe. Like Deacon was something to be treasured.</p><p>"Maybe you should." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>